The Light in Darkness
by The Mirage-Healing Alchemist
Summary: It's a year after the events in The Dark Kingdom's Return. Trish and Loki are happy when a being comes and steals her Star Crystal as well as her soul. Now it's up to Loki and Thor to save her. Will they save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, here is the sequel to The Dark Kingdom's Return! Hope you enjoy and please review!

Trish was trying to study, but the words were growing blurry on the page. It had been a year since she had defeated the Dark Kingdom threat and returned peace to the nine realms. It had been quiet and she was starting to think there would no longer be a need for Sailor Star. She had traveled to Earth to tell her brother of what happened and to have him meet Loki, whom Erie promptly threatened if he harmed her Erie would kill him. She spent most of her time in Asgard with her lover, Loki. She was doing all she could to learn about Asgard and its history as well as the nine realms.

Currently, she was trying to read up on the Dark Elves and the war that wiped them out, but she had been studying since that morning and now it was late afternoon. She rubbed her eyes and sighed, sitting back in the chair, looking at the ceiling. A grin spread across the brunette's face as she told herself to take a break. She got up, grabbed her iPod and had it play a random song. Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream" started playing and she started singing and dancing to the song. She let herself go, losing herself in the song, smiling as the song reminded her of Loki. She was only halfway through the song when she turned, opening her eyes and seeing Loki leaning in the doorway, smirking at her. A yelp escaped her mouth and she jumped, covering her mouth as her face turned a nice shade of red. Her other hand grabbed at her iPod and turned it off, yanking her earbuds out of her ears.

"How long have you been there?" She asked, trying to hide her face. Loki laughed.

"I think since you started. You dance and sing very well." He replied, stepping in and hugging her tightly. Trish buried her face in his shoulder, the blush spreading to her ears. Loki stroked her back and kissed the top of her head as she hugged him back.

"Trish?" He asked, still smirking. Trish slowly peeked up at him, blush still firmly in place and he couldn't help but love her even more.

"You're beautiful when you blush." He said and kissed her gently. Trish kissed him back and finally smiled.

"So what's going on?" She asked him, blush slowly fading.

"I figured, you've been studying too long and you need to get out, so I was going to take you out around Asgard." Loki replied. Trish smiled brighter.

"That sounds wonderful." She replied and he smiled down at her.

"Shall we?" He asked, pulling away and holding his arm out for her. Trish giggled and took his arm. As they walked out of the room, she grabbed her star crystal, not feeling right leaving without it. They left the palace and walked around the streets of Asgard, eventually making it to a local park where they walked and talked, enjoying the flowers of Asgard. Trish sighed and rested her head on Loki's arm.

"It's so nice." She said and Loki looked at her.

"What is?" He asked.

"Being able to spend time with you like this. No worries about anything. Maybe Sailor Star can be retired."

"Is the Dark Kingdom destroyed completely?" He asked and Trish bit her lip.

"No, but this is the longest they've gone without attacking. Maybe they finally gave up. I sincerely hope so." She said sitting with him on a bench as they looked at the flowers. She pulled her Star crystal out and looked at it.

"I don't possess the same power as the Silver Crystal. Nowhere near it. But my star crystal reacts to my heart. The stronger I want to protect something, the stronger it becomes." She said and looked at him and smiled.

"Maybe I don't need to protect anything anymore. It's been a year, but it's still amazing how peace…true peace feels. That I can live my life with you and not have to worry about anything." Trish said, stroking Loki's cheek with one hand and putting her star crystal away. He smiled at her and kissed her gently, taking her hands in his.

"On that note." He said, kneeling on the ground before her, holding her hands tightly.

"Trish, the past year has been the best of my life. I can talk to you about anything and you don't judge me on my past. Trish, you are my soul mate. I've never loved anyone as deeply as I love you. And that's why…I want to marry you. Will you marry me?" He asked. Trish's eyes widened. She was so stunned she didn't reply at first.

"Trish?" He asked, tense, thinking she would say no. Trish shook herself and smiled, kissing him deeply, hugging him tightly.

"Yes! Yes!" She cried, tears flowing down her cheeks, hugging him tightly. Loki held her close, smiling, happier than he had ever been. They both got up, holding each other, continuing their walk even after the sun set. They returned to the palace in time for dinner to be served then both retired to their room.

Trish dreamt of their wedding. Her walking down the aisle wearing a long white dress, Loki dressed in the formal Asgardian attire. She glanced at the guests, her heart pounding, she stopped mid-stride, seeing all the guests had changed into Morganite. Trish cried out Loki's name and looked in time to see him stabbed. He fell to the ground dead and she screamed. Trish jerked awake and looked around the room, panting softly. She looked over at Loki, who was sleeping peacefully and unharmed, and relaxed. She gently moved a strand of his black hair from his face and watched him sleep, thinking of the dream. A soft beep hit her ears and she looked at her Star Crystal that was blinking a soft red color. Quietly, Trish removed herself from the bed, grabbed her Star Crystal, and stepped out onto the balcony. She squeezed the crystal and Raye's face appeared as a hologram before her.

"Hey, Raye, what's up?" She asked, worried.

"Trish, I need you to be on guard. I just had a nasty vision." Raye said, staring at her friend intently. Trish tensed slightly.

"The Dark Kingdom?" She asked.

"I don't know. It showed you and Usagi getting consumed by a black fire, so please be careful."

"Do you want me to come back to Earth?"

"No, we can protect Usagi, but we can't protect both of you. You're safer there with Thor and Loki." Trish nodded, wanting to help, but knowing what Raye said was true.

"I will be on guard. Thanks for the heads up, Raye. Stay safe all of you." Trish said and Raye smiled.

"Thanks, you too." Raye's image then flashed and was gone. Trish sighed and leaned against the railing, squeezing her Star Crystal tightly. The peace that she had loved for the past year, was just broken.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Loki awoke and saw Trish lying next to him, clutching her Star Crystal tightly, fast asleep. He automatically knew something was wrong and gently pulled Trish into his arms, holding her close to him. He had come too far for her to be taken from him, gone through too much. The pain from a year ago when he had thought Trish was dead was still too clear for his liking. He never wanted to experience that pain again. He would keep her safe at all costs. Even if it meant treason he would keep her safe from harm. Trish mumbled his name in her sleep and he smiled, shaking the dark thoughts away. They lay like that for another hour before Trish slowly awoke in his arms.

"Loki?" She murmured and Loki kissed her forehead gently.

"Good morning, My love." He said, smiling, loving seeing her when she first wakes up in the morning.

"Morning. How long have you been up?" She asked, looking up at him, blinking sleep from her eyes.

"Not long. Are you alright?" He asked. Trish took a moment to think about what he was asking then realized she was still holding the Star Crystal.

"Oh, yes, just a bad dream. That's all." She said and smiled up at him. She didn't want him to worry just yet. Raye was never wrong with her visions, but she also didn't want to get more people hurt than need be. Loki nodded and kissed her gently.

"Shall we get breakfast?" He asked and Trish's stomach growled loudly causing her to blush. Loki laughed.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Let's go." He said and got out of bed. Trish sat up and stretched, then shoved her Star Crystal into her pocket. The rest of the day went on like normal, but Trish had a growing sense of unease. That night she was looking out across the city from the balcony, the cool wind playing with her hair. She looked at the bridge that led to the bifrost and froze seeing a figure walking towards the city. She squinted and looked as best she could, it was someone dressed in armor, carrying an axe, and even from this distance, she could tell they exuded dark energy. Trish dashed out of her room, racing to the bridge. Loki spotted her running and followed her.

"Trish!"

"Someone is on the bridge and they are giving off a lot of dark energy!" She shouted back, rushing as fast as she could. She reached the entrance to the bridge and quickly transformed into Sailor Star before confronting the axe-wielder.

"Who are you?" Star asked.

"Are you Sailor Star?" Came the hissed reply.

"Who is asking?"

"I'm here for your Star Crystal." Loki stepped beside Sailor Star.

"You won't get it." Loki said and the armored being turned to him.

"I always get what I come for." It said. Loki drew his dagger and Star readied her staff as the being readied it's axe.

"Loki…send a message to Thor. We may need his help." Star said and Loki nodded.

"I already did." He said and Star nodded, not taking her eyes off the being. Suddenly, it leaped and brought it's axe down. Star and Loki dodged, jumping in opposite directions. Star rolled and landed on her feet, thrusting her staff out.

"STAR FIRE BURN!" She shouted, a beam of energy shooting towards the being. It turned and held it's axe up. Star's attack hit the axe and was absorbed. Star gasped, eyes wide and wasn't prepared when her attack was sent back at her sending her flying back and landing on the bridge hard. Star gasped and coughed and somewhere heard Loki call her name. She opened her eyes and looked up in time to see Loki also get sent flying.

"Loki!" She shouted, pushing herself up. Star ran towards Loki, but was grabbed by her throat. She choked and gripped the hand holding her, struggling to get free, glaring at the being. She tried hitting it with her staff, but the being easily took it and threw it away. It grabbed her broach and Star felt every nerve on her body explode with a burning pain. A scream ripped itself from her throat. Loki looked up, seeing the being pulling the Star Crystal from Sailor star's ribbon. Her Sailor Scout uniform flashed and slowly she transformed back, black fire surrounding her body.

"NO!" Loki shouted, trying to get up. The fire rolled off Trish's body and into the Star Crystal now in the being's hand. It let Trish go and she fell to the ground lifeless. It started walking away when a hammer slammed into its back, knocking it forward. Loki crawled over to Trish, rolling her onto her back, trying to see if she was alive. She wasn't breathing and her pulse was shallow. Thor ran by them, attacking the being until he too was sent flying and the being disappeared. Loki shook and looked at his brother who groaned and sat up. Thor came over to them.

"Is she okay?" Thor asked and Loki shook his head.

"No, she needs a healer." Loki said, ignoring the gash in his chest. He picked Trish up and him and Thor ran back to the palace, getting Trish to the healers. As a healer worked on Loki's chest, he never took his eyes off Trish, shaking badly. A healer that was working on Trish came over to Loki and Thor, a grim expression on her face.

"What is it? Is she okay?" Loki asked, fear coursing through him.

"Her body lives, but her soul is gone. If it isn't replaced soon, she will die." The healer said. Loki felt his world start to crash around him and he looked down at his hands. Hot tears in his eyes, threatening to fall. Thor thanked the healer and asked her to keep Trish alive for as long as possible. Loki heard none of it. All he could hear was Trish's voice, could see her smile, feel her hands in his. When the healer was done with his chest he left, heading to his room. Thor gave him a few moments, looking at Trish's body. Suddenly, her body started pulsing and he looked at the healer.

"What is wrong?" He asked and the healer looked up at him.

"Her body calls for her soul." Thor nodded, getting an idea, he left to find his brother.

"Brother?" Thor called before opening his bedroom door. Thor stopped, seeing the room trashed, everything in it except for Trish's belongings were destroyed. Loki stood in the midst of the destruction, his hair wild, panting. Loki turned to look at his brother and Thor saw tears streaking his cheeks.

"Brother, I have an idea to find her soul, but we must go to Earth." Thor said and Loki completely faced him, blood blossoming on his shirt.

"You've reopened your wound."

"I DON'T CARE! I swore to myself that I would never let anything happen to her! Now because of my incompetence she's laying in there dying! I would commit treason for her! I would die for her! I wanted to marry her!" Loki cried. Fresh tears spilling down his cheeks. He turned from his brother, rage radiating off him. He picked up a lamp and threw it at the wall, watching it shatter, panting.

"I asked her yesterday and she said yes. I failed her." Loki said softly. Thor stepped in and grabbed his brother, pushing him against the wall.

"You have not failed her yet! Giving in to your grief will cause you to fail! We cannot give up! Not yet! Not while she is still alive! I know how to find her soul! We will find her soul, we will save her and you two will marry! Do not give up just yet! She wouldn't want you to give up! You KNOW that!" Thor said. Loki looked at him and nodded, swallowing hard.

"You are right." Loki said softly. Thor let him go.

"What is your plan?" Loki asked.

"We go to Earth and find Jane Foster."


	3. Chapter 3

Loki looked around the arid desert of New Mexico. He had been here once, when he came to lie to Thor. He was a different man then. A man who only saw to gain power. To prove to his father he was the best one for the throne instead of Thor. He had changed a lot since then. He and Thor walked towards the town. He still saw the damage from the destroyer in some places and winced. Loki stopped, looking at what remained of a building he knew he had destroyed and Thor looked at him.

"Brother, you were a different man then." Thor said, knowing what Loki was thinking.

"How can you trust me? I sent that to destroy you and your friends. So nothing would stand in the way of getting the throne. How can you still trust me?" Loki asked.

"Like I said. You have changed. You understand the error of your ways and have made great strides to correct them." Thor said and Loki nodded.

"Thor? Loki?" Came a male voice making both of them look up. Erie, Trish's brother, stood carrying groceries. Loki tensed.

"Erie." Thor said.

"What are you two doing here? Where is Trish?" Loki looked down and then stepped forward.

"Erie…She…" Erie dropped the bags he was carrying.

"She's dead." Erie whispered and Thor shook his head.

"No…but her soul as well as her Star Crystal were taken." Loki said. Suddenly he was pressed against the wall of a building, roughly and he stared into the angry eyes of Trish's brother. The stitches on his chest wound strained and he felt a couple break.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD KEEP HER SAFE!" Erie shouted. Loki's first instinct was to fight back, but he suppressed it.

"I told you. I told you if anything happened to her I would kill you." Erie said quietly.

"I deserve no less. I fought as hard as I could, but in the end even Thor was no match for it." Loki whispered.

"But killing Loki won't bring her soul back. We must find Jane Foster." Thor said and Erie looked at him.

"Why her?" He asked.

"Trish's body is sending out pulses to find her soul, I'm hoping that Jane will be able to magnify the pulse and we can find her soul and the Star Crystal to save her." Thor said. Erie nodded and let Loki go. The blonde man went over and grabbed his grocery bags and looked over his shoulder at them.

"This way." He said and they started walking. Within five minutes, they were at the home of Jane Foster and Eric Selvig. Darci was walking around from computer to computer, copying down information when she looked up and her eyes widened.

"Jane…you better come see this." She said, stopped. Jane came walking in, reading over some data, then looked up.

"What is it?" Then she saw Thor and stopped, eyes wide.

"Jane." Thor said, moving to her. When he got to her, she dropped her data and slapped him. Loki's eyebrows rose and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Sorry, just wanted to see if you were real." She said and Thor nodded looking at her again. Suddenly, she slapped him again.

"That's for taking so long to come back!" She said and Thor nodded again.

"I'm sorry. The bifrost was destroyed and it threw the realms into chaos. I fought and brought peace back then we had some trouble in Bremerhaven, Germany. Loki looked down, thinking of Trish.

"So why are you here now?" She asked.

"We need your help. These machines that you have, do you have a portable one?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, a friend, Loki's lover, lost her soul in a battle and now her body is sending out pulses to find her soul. We need you to amplify those pulses and maybe it will lead us to finding her soul." Thor said. Loki closed his eyes, seeing Trish's smiling face. Jane nodded and ran to the back room, soon she came back with a hand-held scanner and nodded.

"Let's go. Darci, tell Eric that we went to Asgard." Darci nodded. Erie gave Darci the groceries and walked with Jane.

"I'm coming too." Erie said and Thor looked at him.

"She's my sister, I'm not leaving her side when she needs me!" Erie said and Thor nodded and they left. They all returned to the desert and using the bifrost went to Asgard. Thor led them all to the healing chambers where Trish's body lie. Jane immediately went to work and Erie sat beside his sister's bed, holding her hand. Thor and Loki stood, watching, waiting for Jane to finish.

"Loki…" Erie said after a while and Loki looked at him.

"Yes?" He replied and Erie looked at him, a serious look in his eyes.

"You love my sister, right?" Loki nodded.

"Yes, very much."

"If you can't save her, I will kill you. I can't do anything. I'm just a human with no special powers and no fancy equipment. But she is my everything. She's the only family I have left. If you don't save her, I will kill you." He said and Loki nodded.

"You have my word, I will not rest until she is back safe and sound. She's the first woman I've ever loved, the only one who has ever made me happy. I will lay down my life to ensure she is safe. I will not lose her." Loki said. Erie looked into his eyes for a long time before nodding.

"I'm content with that." He said and turned back to Trish.

"I got it." Jane said and Loki looked at her.

"I got the frequency, I don't see anything lighting up. It's going to work like sonar, it will send the signal out and if her soul is there it will bounce back to us. She's not in Asgard anymore. Maybe one of the other realms."

"That's a lot of ground to cover." Loki said and looked at Thor.

"Maybe Heimdall can narrow the search further. Jane, can I borrow that?" Thor asked and Jane nodded.

"I'll stay here, I don't know what I can do but I'll try and give you more time." Jane said and Thor nodded, taking the hand-held and him and Loki took off to find Heimdall.


	4. Chapter 4

Heimdall stood in the bifrost, looking out across the universe. His all-seeing eyes missing nothing.

"Heimdall." Thor called.

"You came to ask if I know where the being is that took Trish's soul?" Heimdall asked. Loki never got used to him knowing things before they were asked, it bugged him more than he cared to admit.

"Yes, please, if we know what direction they went we can start there." Loki said. Heimdall drew the sword in the pedestal and then pushed it down again, electric arcs racing up from it to the ceiling and the bifrost started up.

"I will send you to the planet, Jane's device will lead you straight to her." Heimdall said. Loki and Thor moved to the entrance and waited.

"Be warned, this being is more powerful than I've ever seen. This time they will not hold back."

"Neither will I." Thor said, gripping his hammer tightly. Loki readied himself and they were off. They landed on a barren land and as they looked around, saw nothing but darkness and rock formations. The hand-held scanner in Thor's hand started beeping and both of them looked at the scanner. There was a small dot to the Northeast of where they stood and Loki turned to take off.

"Loki, wait." Thor said and Loki looked at his brother.

"We must go now."

"If we charge in there without a plan they could destroy Trish's Star Crystal along with her soul. We must proceed cautiously." Thor said and Loki growled, but knew his brother was right. They headed in the direction of the light on the scanner.

"I will create a diversion, you use your illusion to make it appear her Star Crystal is gone. Then when it turns its attention fully to me, you go in and grab her Star Crystal and get out." Loki nodded. They saw a ridge of rocks ahead with light shining out of it, and according to the scanner, Trish's soul was right in the middle of it. Thor looked at the scanner and stopped, thinking, knowing Jane would be angry if he got the scanner destroyed. He set it behind a rock and he and Loki climbed the rock formation. Quietly, they peered in and saw the being before a giant machine. A small creature that looked like a rat moved to the being, carrying a clipboard.

"It's all ready, Master Einarr! Just put that crystal inside and we will have light on our world again!" Came the creature's squeaky voice. Loki then remembered of a planet that Asgard covered in darkness because the inhabitants would come to Asgard and slaughter the people. They were immortal in the light of the sun, but in the darkness they were weakened so Asgard destroyed their sun.

"Brother, we must not let them get that machine started. If we do, then we stand no chance at all." Loki hissed and Thor nodded. He stood and threw Mjolnir at the machine, but Mjolnir bounced off a protective shield. Einarr and the rat creature looked and saw Thor.

"Damn." Loki muttered. He moved off to the side, careful not to be seen.

"You're too late, Asgardian." Einarr said and put Trish's Star Crystal inside the machine. The machine came to life and Thor slid down the rock formation. He then flew at Einarr with Mjolnir, attacking him, smirking when he realized how much weaker Einarr was away from Asgard. Loki came down the opposite way, seeing the rat creature watching the fight. He drew his dagger and stabbed the rat.

"Mas…ter…" The rat squeaked before falling dead. Einarr threw Thor off of him, getting stronger as light slowly brightened the area. Einarr held out his hand and fired a beam of energy at Loki who easily dodged. He reached the compartment, grabbing for the Star Crystal, but another beam hit him and he flew back, gasping. Loki, used his illusions to make Einarr think he was still on the ground, he slowly got up and went to the machine. He reached out and touched Trish's Star Crystal.

In Asgard, Trish's monitors were going haywire. Her body thrashing, then suddenly she went still and opened her eyes.

"Trish?" Erie asked, but in the next moment, silver light surrounded her body and then when it faded she was gone. Loki jumped when the Star Crystal flashed and then flew out of the machine. He turned and saw Trish standing holding her crystal. Silver wisps came from her crystal and surrounded her body.

"Trish!" Loki shouted and moved to her, but stopped. She fell to the ground and didn't move for a moment. Loki went to her, pulling her into his arms.

"Please…open your eyes. Look at me, please." He begged and slowly Trish opened her eyes.

"Loki?" She asked and he smiled, hugging her tightly. His joy was short-lived as he realized the machine was still working and Thor got thrown aside by Einarr.

"Hurry and transform!" Loki said. Trish nodded and stood. She held up her Star Crystal in the air.

"STAR CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" She shouted. Nothing happened and her eyes widened.

"No…." She said softly. Loki looked at her.

"Why can't you transform?" He asked.

"I don't know!" Trish tried again and again and nothing happened. She saw Einarr coming towards them, her heart pounding. She was defenseless. Einarr held his hand up, and pointed at Loki.

"No!" She shouted and shoved Loki out of the way just as the energy beam was sent.

"DENEB FALLING STAR!" Came a female voice, a blast of fire hit Einarr, sending his attack askew and missing Trish as she fell on Loki. Trish's eyes widened and Loki had never seen that face on her before. She turned and saw Sailor Deneb, Sailor Capella, Sailor Mira, and Sailor Rigel standing there. Tears formed in Trish's eyes and slowly she stood.

"Are you really here?" She asked. The scouts turned to her and smiled. Loki stood behind Trish.

"We are always with you, Trish. We swore to protect you and Princess Serenity. You have to destroy the machine as Sailor Star." Capella said and Trish looked down.

"I can't transform."

"You want to protect them don't you? To protect the worlds you love?" Rigel asked and Trish nodded.

"I swore to protect them. They are my family." Trish said, tears flowing down her cheeks, looking at her comrades. The scouts smiled and each of them held up their hands.

"DENEB POWER!" Deneb cried and her body glowed Orange.

"CAPELLA POWER!" Capella cried and her body glowed Golden.

"MIRA POWER!" Mira cried and her body glowed Garnet.

"RIGEL POWER!" Rigel cried and her body glowed a light Blue. Their bodies became energy and combined, flowing into Trish's Star Crystal. Her crystal transformed into a circular compact with a crescent moon and star on the front, small crystals surrounding them that were the color of Deneb, Capella, Mira, and Rigel's scout uniforms. She opened the compact and inside was her Star Crystal, shining brightly with power. She held the compact to her heart, remembering her friends and comrades, tears flowing down her cheeks. The words to transform came to her and she held her compact high in the air.

"STAR COLOSSAL POWER MAKE UP!" She shouted. Power burst forth from the compact, healing Thor and Loki. The power surrounded her, her form shimmers as her clothes are replaced by the silver and black sailor outfit. The ribbon on the back of her skirt was longer. The sleeves around her shoulders were now silver puffs. A tiara appears on her forehead with a silver star at the point, a silver choker appearing around her neck with a black star in front. Star dangle earrings appearing on her ears, white gloves that went up to her elbows and at the top the gloves were black. Boots appearing on her feet, black ones that laced up all the way to her knees. Her brown hair braided and turned silver and had a silver cord holding itself in place. Finally, she held out her hand and her glaive materialized with the shining white ball on top. As Loki looked at Sailor Star, he felt power radiating off her that he had never felt before. Einarr stood and glared at her.

"You are too late, Sailor Brat. You-"

"STAR BLAZING INFERNO!" Trish shouted and a blast of energy slammed into Einarr and destroyed him. She then turned to the machine.

"Loki…Thor…get out of here." Sailor Star said. Loki stood and went to her.

"I'm not leaving you here." Sailor Star looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. The blast from this machine is going to destroy this planet. I don't want you two on it when that happens." Star said and Loki's eyes widened.

"You will be killed!" He nearly shouted. Sailor Star kissed him deeply. Trish smiled at him, then shoved him to Thor and shouted for Heimdall who used the bifrost to collect them. The last thing Loki saw was Sailor Star smiling at him. Loki blinked, looking around and saw he was in the bifrost with Thor and Heimdall.

"Heimdall!" He shouted and then looked out at the stars. A moment later, he saw one star flash brightly then disappear entirely.


	5. Final Chapter

It had been three days since Sailor Star had blown up the machine and the planet. There had been no sign of her. Loki stayed on the balcony, watching the stars, waiting for any sign of Sailor Star's return. Thor entered Loki's room and saw him still on the balcony. Thor went to his brother.

"Leave. I'm not hungry, I'm not thirsty. I just require to be alone." Loki said without looking.

"I would, but Heimdall wants to see both of us." Thor said and Loki looked at him.

"Did he say why?" He asked and Thor shook his head. Loki sighed and stood, walking with his brother to the bifrost.

"What is it, Heimdall?" Loki asked.

"I thought you may be interested to know, I've been tracking something for the past few hours." Heimdall said. Loki sighed, he didn't even have time to mourn the loss of his lover before being thrust into battle again.

"What is it?" Thor asked.

"A strange shooting star."

"What do you mean a strange shooting star?" Thor asked.

"It moves strangely. It avoids planets and other stars. It heads straight for Asgard. Usually shooting stars appear briefly then die out quickly. This one has been burning brightly for the past ten hours." Heimdall said. Thor looked out at the stars and within moments he saw the shooting star Heimdall mentioned.

"Brother…" Thor said and Loki looked up, seeing the star as well. He wasn't ready to fight, his grief weighed on him stronger than even Thor's hammer. The star grew closer and closer then landed in the ocean next to the bifrost. Thor and Loki ran out to see, but saw no remains.

"We must go and tell father that we may be under attack." Thor said and Loki nodded. They both ran back to the palace and met Odin in the throne room.

"Father!" Thor said and bowed.

"We may be under attack, something landed in the water next to the bifrost!" Thor said and Odin nodded.

"Increase the guard around the city, report anything out of the ordinary!" Odin called to a guard who bowed and left the room. Thor continued to talk strategy with his father but Loki stopped listening as his thoughts once more turned to Trish and he gazed out the palace window. The sound of someone walking slowly came into the throne room as well as heavy breathing. Thor readied his hammer and Odin his staff. Loki looked up, waiting for whoever it was to enter. A black boot stepped into view and his heart began to pound. Sailor Star came around the corner and Loki's blood ran cold. Her hair was messy and burnt in some areas, her sailor scout uniform was ripped and burnt, scratches and burns covered her skin, her staff was cracked in places and the ball on top was dimly glowing. She was exhausted, weakly, she reached up and squeezed her compact, her clothes shimmered and when her staff disappeared she fell. Loki cried out her name and ran to her. Carefully, he picked Trish up into his arms, shaking, looking at her.

"Trish? Trish!" He said. Trish slowly opened her eyes and looked at Loki.

"I'm…back…" She whispered and Loki smiled and nodded.

"Yes…yes you are. Just rest, please." He whispered. Trish smiled and then closed her eyes, relaxing in his arms. He picked her up and not even looking at Thor or his father he rushed Trish to the healers. Three days passed and Trish slept all three days. Loki never once left her side. Erie had been contacted and told of Trish's return and he rushed to her bedside as well. On the third day, Trish slowly opened her eyes, she looked around and saw Loki asleep on her left and Erie asleep on her right. She smiled and gently touched their heads. Loki awoke first and looked up at Trish. He immediately woke up fully and hugged her tightly, kissing her deeply. Trish hugged and kissed him back, smiling. Erie awoke and saw his sister was awake and well and hugged her after Loki let her go.

"What happened?" Loki asked. Trish smiled at him.

"After Heimdall took you and Thor, I used my power to destroy the machine. I ran as it imploded and used my power to escape the planet, but I didn't escape fast enough. The blast knocked me onto a distant moon. After I regained consciousness I used the rest of my power to get me here." Trish explained.

"So you did send him away." Erie said and Trish nodded.

"The blast would've taken out the planet by the time the bifrost gathered me. I wanted them safe and sound first before I destroyed it." Trish explained. A healer came in and checked her over before letting her go. Erie stayed another hour to make sure she was okay, then he headed back to the bifrost. Trish and Loki went to the throne room where Thor was and Thor hugged Trish, glad she was alright. Later that night, there was a feast going on in the great hall, all were celebrating Trish's return and the announcement of Trish and Loki's marriage. Trish saw a healer motioning for her and she stepped out to speak with her before coming back. She spent another hour or so with everyone celebrating before stepping out and getting some air. Loki followed her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, holding her close.

"Are you alright?" He asked and Trish smiled and nodded, leaning into him.

"Yes." She replied and he smiled, resting his head on hers.

"I watched all day and night. Praying as hard as I could that you were safe." Loki whispered and Trish looked up at him.

"I told you I would be fine." She said teasing and Loki chuckled.

"That you did. I should've listened." Trish turned and looked up at him, kissing him gently.

"I'm always going to be by your side." She whispered and he smiled.

"And I by yours." He whispered and rested their foreheads together. They were quiet a moment then Trish looked in his eyes.

"I have to tell you something." She said and he nodded.

"You can tell me anything." He whispered.

"A healer just came to see me." Loki got a feeling of dread in his stomach.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worried. Trish smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine, but I can't have any alcohol for the next few months." Loki gave her a puzzled look and she giggled.

"Why?" He asked and Trish bit her lip.

"Well…I'm pregnant."


End file.
